The present invention relates to a weather stop. More particularly, it relates to a weather stop that includes a door stop and a weather seal.
Weather stops of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. However, the known types require the use of a separate door jamb and a separate weather strip. The art does not teach the use of a weather strip integrally affixed to a door stop.